


Pon de Replay

by Gorignak



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Enjolras, First Kiss, M/M, pining R, some anxiety and self-esteem issues for Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorignak/pseuds/Gorignak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire get dragged out by Jehan against his will. The evening takes a turn when Grantaire meets the cutest drunk he has ever seen. The cutest, hottest drunk. Praise God for Jehan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon de Replay

“I can’t believe I let you drag me out tonight,” Grantaire moaned over the din of the crowd. It was only Thursday, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Le Coup de Foudre was so packed. It was one of the more popular clubs in town, but surely most of these people had places they would rather be. Like him.

“Well tough!”Jehan replied, banging his hands on the table they had managed to steal as a group of three already wasted girls headed out. “I am not going to let you stay locked in the apartment tonight with your bottle of wine and Buffy the Vampire Slayer as your only company, it’s just too sad. So drink up!” 

Grantaire accepted the beer Jehan slid him, his hesitancy about the evening’s prospects beginning to lessen. It always caught him off guard when his friend showed an interest in him, asked him to hang out. He knew that Jehan liked him, that they had been roommates for three years now and had grown to be pretty good friends, but a part of him always thought that something must be wrong for Jehan to need to hang out with him. 

They had only been in the club for about ten minutes, not enough time for Grantaire to even begin to get to his usual level of drunkenness, when a cover of Bad Romance came on and Jehan’s face lit up.

“No,” Grantaire begged.

“YES,” Jehan answered, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Please, Jehan I haven’t even had two beers yet-“

“YES,” Jehan cut him off, clapping his hands to the beat. Grantaire downed the rest of his beer defeatedly before following his slightly shorter friend into the crowd. 

“Are you feeling it? I’m feeling it!”Jehan sing-songed at him. Grantaire couldn’t help but smile, glad to see at least one of them having a good time, even if he himself was moving only half-heartedly to the beat. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying himself; he would just be a far better dancer with a few more drinks in him. With this in mind, he signaled to Jehan that he was going to the bar. 

He ordered another beer and a shot of whiskey. He had long since disregarded the whole “Beer before liquor” thing. Grantaire could hold his own with pretty much any combination, although he preferred wine. Unfortunately he never felt like he could drink wine in places like this for risk of being seen as a pretentious arty douche bag. Not that that wasn’t the case, he just didn’t want to go around flaunting it.

He downed the shot, and was half-way through the beer when he noticed the literal god near the back of the club getting up to dance just as Neon Lights came on. He had golden hair, shaggy and curly and almost to the place where, on any mortal, he would have insisted on a haircut. On this Grecian idol, however, Grantaire found it mesmerizing. He had on a red t-shirt that showed off his beautifully sculpted arms and jeans that somehow looked designer, even from afar. And his face. He had the most pure-looking smile on his face; he was practically glowing with happiness as he stumbled onto the floor. He was followed out by two friends who were cracking up, apparently finding the whole situation highly amusing. Grantaire could only assume this guy didn’t usually drink, and fuck if Grantaire wasn’t suddenly obscenely grateful that Jehan had brought him here tonight. 

Grantaire had only once before so strongly felt the urge to paint something. His breathe quickened, and he felt as if every muscle in his body was on fire. How was everyone still acting so normal? Oh right, because he’s just another human being trying to have a good night out and YOU are being the asshole here Grantaire FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP STARING, he thought to himself, turning to the bar to steady himself and ordering one more shot.

Grantaire downed the rest of his drinks, finally starting to feel the beginnings of a buzz coming on, and joined Jehan back on the dance floor, trying and failing to not keep an eye on the (somehow simultaneously) adorable and extremely HOT stranger, who was still dancing (and oh God smiling) not too far from where they were, and not half-badly. Ok, maybe incredibly sexily would have been a better description, but Grantaire would only know that if he was still staring. Which he wasn’t. Because boundaries. 

The blonde was jumping around, beautiful curls catching the light, that incredible smile still shining, and his shirt coming up as he moved, allowing a small bit of marble-sculpted stomach to show on the off-beat. This guy was unbelievable. 

“WHO are you staring at?” Jehan asked, scanning the crowd.

“No one,” Grantaire replied, a bit embarrassed that he had been being so quickly found out, “just some guy.” 

“Oooooh,” Jehan replied more excitedly, “show me, show me!”

Grantaire pointed with his chin, taking a mental stock of the water-colors he had and the ones he would need to purchase. Even if he couldn’t get up the courage to talk to him, Grantaire was fairly certain he had done enough staring to permanently remember that face. “The blonde one, over there.”

Jehan craned his neck, brow furrowed in concentration. “WOW!” he prodded Grantaire’s side with a bony elbow, “He’s hot! You should go for it.”

“Believe me, I’ll give it a try,” Grantaire responded. He felt pretty confident that he could paint this guy from memory already, but what if he was wrong? What if this guy had like a mole or something that he just couldn’t see from so far away? What if Grantaire got his eye color wrong? That would be an injustice, one that Grantaire would not let stand. So Grantaire made his way over, followed closely by Jehan, who was proudly quoting that Yoda line about doing or not doing and trying not being a thing.

They approached the group of three, Grantaire by now feeling much more himself, with his trademark shit-eating grin on his face. He didn’t know why but something about his arrogant tendencies and sarcastic level of humor seemed to work for him, and so that was the air he went with. God knew no one was hanging out with him for his looks.

Grantaire tapped the blonde on the shoulder, snapping him out of the bubble of laughter he and his two friends were still occupying, but failing to wipe that fucking knock-out smile off his face.

Grantaire had just gotten his breath back and was about to make his stunningly suave move when the blonde wrapped his hand around Grantaire’s wrist, pulling him in closer to those mesmerizing blue eyes (blue eyes, see he hadn’t seen that from across the room), those unfairly, inconsiderately full lips, his flawless marble skin. Grantaire realized that he was staring, but hell, he’d been staring before so clearly he had no qualms about it. And the blonde guy seemed to be doing a bit of staring of his own, although a bit dazed and unfocused. Grantaire did however close his mouth, as he realized he had not only been staring, but gaping (all a part of his debonair plan).

“Hi!” Apollo said a little too loudly, and a little too excitedly. Yeah, this guy was definitely more than a little drunk, and his friends most definitely found it fucking hilarious, if their poor attempts to hide their nearly hysterical laughter were anything to go by.

“Hi,” Grantaire replied.

“How are you?” 

“I’m…ah…I’m good – ”

“That’s great!” The breathy reply came with his other wrist being encompassed. “We’re good too! We just got back from a rally in Boston that turned out almost 2,000 more people than we expected! It was great!”

“A rally, huh?” Grantaire began. “What fo – ”

“Do you want to dance with me?”

The question was so abrupt and wonderful it took Grantaire a nudge from Jehan to nod yes. He’d like to think that normally he would have been a bit more cool – but let’s face it that was probably bullshit – and took comfort in the fact that this Apollo didn’t seem to mind his mindlessness. Almost before he had answered the blonde was pulling him away from the now crowded area where they stood to a spot farther away from the prying eyes of Jehan and his two companions.

Grantaire glanced back at Jehan, trying to convey with a single look how ridiculous he now felt for his trepidation at the night’s beginning, but found him now joining in the almost raucous laughter of the two men they had just left behind. Less than two seconds after Grantaire left it took for Jehan to start falling in love with one or both of them. Well, fuck that flowery bastard. Like Grantaire didn’t have such shit on him. Saint Patrick’s Day 2010 was not Jehan’s finest hour.

His attention quickly turned back to the blonde, who was perhaps the most adorable drunk Grantaire had ever seen. Grantaire couldn’t look away. The next song, Blow by Ke$ha, came on, and Apollo’s hands left Grantaire’s wrists to tangle in the back of his hair as he draped his arms over Grantaire’s shoulders, keeping their heads intoxicatingly close. If Grantaire had thought Apollo’s dancing was sexy from afar, let’s just say he was not disappointed up close.

“What’s your name?” Grantaire asked, even more enraptured by this golden-haired figure as he continued to study his face, noticing what a lovely shade of red was creeping into his cheeks. That feature would definitely have to be included in his painting.

“Enjolras,” he answered. “What’s yours?”

“Grantaire.”

“Grantaire!” Again with the smile. This guy was golden in every sense of the word. “I’m so glad you’re here! Why are you here? Tonight, I mean. Why are you here tonight?”

“I’m here with my friend,” Grantaire answered.

Enjolras nodded, looking at him intensely, as if Grantaire had put some kind of puzzle in front of him. 

“Why?”

“Well…he really wanted me to come out tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because…because I guess he thought I was feeling down.”

“Why?” This question was accompanied by a frown so genuinely concerned, Grantaire was forgetting that he had just met Apollo.

“Well…it’s my birthday-”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“-and I guess I’m always kind of down on my birthday.”

“Why?”

“Why do you keep asking me that?” Grantaire said after a pause, a bit more edgily than intended. He didn’t really mind all the questions; he thought it kind of added to this guy’s drunken charm. And you know, the incredible cuddliness he was exhibiting didn’t hurt either, and somehow also came off as sexy. Seriously, where were the cops when you needed them?

The sun god pulled his head back a little, seeming to give real thought to Grantaire’s petty question.

“Because I wanted to know,” Enjolras pressed his forehead to Grantaire’s.

His hips pressed against Grantaire’s as Enjolras moved himself even closer. At this point Grantaire wasn’t really dancing so much as letting Enjolras dance very close to him. He took a chance and put his hands on Enjolras’s hips.

“I like you,” Enjolras said, and out came Apollo’s radiant smile, intensity still making Grantaire’s heart skip a beat. This guy was trying to kill Grantaire. “You should come to my meeting next week! You should totally come it would be great! We have them every week and everyone comes, so you have to come, or else you won’t be there, and you’re a part of everyone now because you’re here! And I’m here and I want you to come, will you come?” The adorable bastard had taken Grantaire’s face in his hands, ensuring that his whole attention was on this singularly important question.

Grantaire nodded, “Sure, I’ll be there,” if only to see that smile again. He wasn’t quite sure if he could remember just right the way it lit up his eyes. He was however, sure that once Enjolras sobered up this invitation would not stand.

“Alright, wait here, I’ll be back,” Enjolras began to pull away from Grantaire, coming back briefly, putting his thumb on Grantaire’s nose. “You’re nose is crooked,” he said, looking at Grantaire as if this piece of information was unknown and vital, before swiftly placing a kiss on Grantaire’s nose and leaving him just a bit dazed.

Grantaire ran a hand through his hair. What was that? That…stuff like that did not happen to Grantaire. People like that didn’t drag him out to dance. People like that did not care why he was at this club. People like that did not fucking kiss him on the nose, like they were high school sweethearts. Grantaire’s hand went to cover his face as he tried to wipe the grin off his face.

No. People like that did not want people like him. God damn, Grantaire was not going to do this again. Not today of all days. Not after all that shit he went through last time…Fuck he needed to get out of there before he made a complete ass out of himself. 

Grantaire made a bee-line for the door, bursting out onto the street. He took a couple deep breaths, resting his forehead against the stones of the club’s outer wall. This was good. That guy wouldn’t have come back, probably wouldn’t even have remembered him sober, let alone wanted to. Grantaire would just wait for Jehan out here and then they could go home and everything could go back to-

“But I told him I’d be right baaaaack,” Grantaire heard Enjolras’ voice and went stiff against the wall.

“I’m sure he’ll understand E,” a deeper, calming voice seemed to reassure Enjolras.

“It’s time for you to go to bed now, ok?” Grantaire snuck a peak out of his peripheral to see a pouting Enjolras being escorted out of the club by his two friends.

“He doesn’t normally drink, huh?” Jehan popped out from behind one of the two guys half-leading half-carrying Enjolras out.

“No, but I’ve got enough video of this to last us for quite a while,” the shorter friend smiled over at Jehan. “So listen, call me-“

“Grantaire?” Jehan called over to him and Grantaire slowly turned around.

“Grantaire?!?!” Enjolras suddenly snapped back to attention, rewarding Grantaire with another breathtaking smile.

“Hey,” was all he could muster back, feeling trapped between some pathetic hope that Enjolras’ enthusiasm about him might carry over into real life and the intensifying feeling he was getting to run away.

“Grantaire, why are you-” Jehan began.

“You didn’t wait,” Enjolras accused, a look of sadness settling in as he leaned against the taller of his two friends. And fuck if Grantaire was ever going to be the reason Enjolras looked that sad ever again.

“I know,” Grantaire answered, looking down, “I’m sorry. I…I figured you’d had a little too much and you probably get back to your friends. I didn’t want to be that guy, you know?”

Enjolras frowned.

“Is that really why you left?”

“Enjolras, we should really get you home,” the taller one reached out to hail a taxi.

“But I don’t know why he left! I asked him to stay, so maybe he doesn’t like me, and I want him to like me because I like him! Courf make Ferre let me stay. Grantaire’s nose is crooked and I want to talk to him some more-”

“I do like you,” Grantaire blurted out, immediately feeling embarrassed by the look Enjolras’ two friends shared and the thumbs-up Jehan gave him from behind their backs. But most of that receded when Enjolras smiled again.

“I like you too,” Enjolras said, pulling out of his friends reach and using Grantaire to steady himself. Before Grantaire could really process the change, Enjolras pressed his lips against Grantaire’s. Grantaire’s hands instinctively went to Enjolras’ face, and Enjolras seemed about to deepen the kiss when Grantaire gently pushed him back.

“Um, you’re definitely a little too drunk for this right now, but (fuck Grantaire don’t wimp out now) why don’t you give me your number and I’ll see about coming to that meeting.”

“You will?” Enjolras turned back to his friends. “Did you hear that Ferre? Grantaire is coming! Courf Grantaire is coming!”

Just then a taxi pulled to the curb.

“You know what?” the shorter friend (Courf, Grantaire thought) asked Jehan. “You have my number and I have his, so why don’t I just send you all the info and you can both come? We should really get him home.”

 

“Sounds good,” Jehan nodded, crossing over to join Grantaire. 

“Alright then,” Courf smiled as he packed Enjolras into the car, “say goodbye, E.”

“Happy birthday!” A suddenly very sleepy Enjolras waved to Grantaire from the inside of the cab before his head fell onto Ferre’s lap.

Grantaire stared after the cab as they drove away. He turned to Jehan.

“We should go out more often.”

“YES :D ”

**Author's Note:**

> my first post! this is really rough I know and it's about midnight but I wanted to have something on my page so here I'm posting this. hope you enjoyed it...more (hopefully better) content coming soon
> 
> I also have a tumblr if you care haha  
> [kierenwalkerisliteralsunshine](http://kierenwalkerisliteralsunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
